Kazekage Doshite
by lalocadekya
Summary: REcuerdos de una noche de tormenta One shot


La oscura noche había caído, los fuertes vientos empezaban a hacer lo que mejor sabían, soplar fuertemente en aquella villa. Por todos lados los aldeanos de Sunakagure se hallaban refugiados, en las calles solo se veían a un par de personas que luchaban por avanzar en la fuerte tormenta de arena que se levanta va con el fin de llegar al lugar donde se pondrían a salvo

-Allá afuera todo esta terrible… -dijo Kankuro abriendo la puerta del refugio donde estaba el Kazekage y entrando junto con Temari.

-Y los aldeanos.. ¿Están bien? –Pregunto con cierto tono de preocupación el Kazekage dandoile alcanze a sus hermanos en la entrada.

-Tranquilo Gaara- Respondió Temari –Todos están refugiados, además estas usando ese escudo de chakra en las casas no es así…

El Kazekage afirmo –Aun así esta la posibilidad que halla gente que se halla quedado fuera…

-Estate tranquilo, nosotros iremos a verificar...-Dijo cortante Kankuro- Ademas no puedes salir con esta tormenta, no podemos dejar que nada te pase...

-Ya lo se por que soy el Kazekage y...

-No es por eso... -Corto Temari a Gaara- Es por que eres nuestro hermano menor... Gaara-kun... ahora quedate adentro y obedece por alguna vez a tus hermanos...

Gaara puso cara de querer decir algo a sus hermanos pero no pudo puesto que ambos salieron por la puerta del refugio dejandole atras alli adentro.

-Ah casi lo olvido... -Dijo Temari volteando y lanzandole un paquete a su hermano menor, luego de ello salio y cerro la puerta.

El pelirrojo poso su vista en el paquete recien entregado, se trataba de algo de comida- Pues tal parece que una vez mas estare solo aqui...

Gaara observaba por la ventana del dormitorio, en su mirada aguamarina se notaba cierto brillo particular que por lo general ocultaba su semblante frió, pero estando solo en aquel lugar no le importaba regalársela a su reflejo en el cristal.

En la ventana rebotaban grandes cantidades de arena las cuales luego seguían su curso volviendo con el resto en la tormenta de afuera, era tan fácil para aquellas partículas el seguir su camino "Claro ellas no sufren, ellas no quedan marcadas" –Pensó el kazekage, llevándose la mano sobre la cicatriz de su frente, siempre que se quedaba solo llegaban a su cabeza recuerdos muy duros… los cuales nunca podía dejar de tener.

**Flash Back**

La noche había seguido su curso, ya nada era importante para el pequeño pelirrojo quien caminaba por las calles… aun era igual que siempre la gente se alejaba de el al solo reconocerle, mas en esta ocasión casi podía ver alguna chispa de lastima en vez de miedo, tal vez era por el hilo de sangre que se deslizaba por la herida en su frente, o tal vez era solo su imaginación y lo que sentían era asombro que alguien como el a quien consideraban un monstruo estuviese sangrando, pero como fuese ya no les importaba… no, ni a él ni a aquel ser que dormía en su interior, aquel día había decidido vivir para si por si y no depender de nadie mas, no dejar que nadie mas le hiciese daño, sin importar lo duro que fuese. Ahora era otra persona.

Sin darse mucha cuenta de cómo llego al lugar donde estaba el refugio de su padre, el Kazekage, y sus hermanos, a todos les extraño el verle en aquel lugar, el menor entro de golpe a la habitación haciendo que la arena abriese la entrada. Su padre no entendía como podía estar allí ese niño, se suponía que Yashamaru le hubiese eliminado, era casi como si pudiese leer su mente.

-No tienes permitido salir de tu refugio sin tu tutor... –Dijo de una manera muy fría el Kazekage .El menor traía la cabeza baja, mas lentamente la fue levantando, cuando lo hubo hecho su padre retrocedió un paso espantado- San…Sangras… -Balbuceó sorprendido el líder de la arena.

Temari y Kankuro no entendían bien lo que pasaba, pero preferían mantenerse algo alejados.

-Padre… quisiste matarme…-Dijo el pequeño Gaara con un voz muy diferente a la de niño tímido que tenia siempre, se notaba el cambio, su mirada ya tenia aquella tonalidad fría- …mandaste a Yashamaru a matarme…- Al oír ello sus hermanos se alarmaron.

-Es eso cierto padre… -Pregunto de manera tímida Temari

-Silencio! -Corto tajante su padre, se sentía intimidado por la mirada de su menor hijo, Gaara no le despegaba la vista de encima- ¿Donde esta? –Pregunto

Gaara desdoblo una sonrisa algo sádica- Esta muerto… -Respondió con la sonrisa en el rostro, su padre retrocedió unos pasos-No pudo matarme aunque lo intento…. No pudo matarme…

-Temari… Kankuro… Salgan de aquí… -Condeno el Kazekage, sin perder de vista al portador del shukaku, sabia que si el poder de este se había liberado ya era momento de poner en marcha su plan. Los dos menores obedecieron.

-Es muy bueno lo que has hecho… -Dijo sonriente su padre, Gaara no vovio músculo alguno- …si tienes un enemigo enfrente solo debes de acabarle… de lo contrario el acabara contigo... solo el mas fuerte sobrevive… nadie lo hará por ti… me alegra que te halla servido de algo lo que hice…

-Lo que tu hiciste… -Dijo de manera fría el menor- ..Tratar de matarme…

-NO –Corto de golpe su padre sabiendo que era posible que saliese mal de esta situación- Sabía que Yashamaru era un traidor y que intentaría matarte… pero sabia que mi queri… -dijo haciendo el ademán de querer abrazarle, mas de inmediato la arena cubrió al menor.

-Yo… vivo para mi… solo por mi y por nadie mas… no dejare que me uses para tus planes…

**End flash back**

El pelirrojo se puso de pie, le parecía incomodo el recordar momentos como esos, el recordar le dolía, habían pasado ya varios meses desde lo que había acontecido aquella noche, los meses se habían convertido en años y su manera de vivir le había convertido en mas monstruo de lo que los demás pensaban, Gaara se poso delante de un espejo que estaba en la habitación, su reflejo hacia notar el crecimiento desde que aquello había acontecido, mas el sabia que no solo había crecido por el exterior sino que también por dentro pero eso había sido desde que lucho contra aquel rubio portador del nueve colas.

Una sonrisa se formo en el rostro de Gaara la cual sorprendió a si mismo. Si, desde hacia un tiempo no se le complicaba tanto el mostrar esas señas, aunque prefería el guardárselas para si, sabia que Naruto le había ganado en la pelea, pero en aquella que el luchaba contra su ser interior, cosa que Gaara había perdido aquella noche cuando su tío quiso matarle, cuando decidió tomar aquel camino; Pero sabia que sin querer el le había ganado a Naruto en cumplir un sueño que él a un principio no se había trazado, el ser de utilidad para su aldea, el ser aceptado. Aun recordaba aquella vez que salio a la calle siendo el portador del traje blanquiazul.

**Flash Back**

-No se como se te fue a ocurrió algo como esto Gaara… -Dijo su hermana acercándose a el- …Pero estoy muy orgullosa de ti… -Finalizo con un a sonrisa en los labios- ..Quisiera darte un fuerte abrazo…

Gaara bajo la cabeza un tanto, el también deseaba poder sentir algo de apreció, pero no era del tipo de persona que lo dijese a los 4 vientos, para su sorpresa la mano de su hermana le acaricio con ternura la cabellera, los ojos aguamarina del ahora Kazekage se posaron en su hermana.

-Has cambiado hermanito… perdón…Kazekage –sama…

Kankuro quien se hallaba en la misma habitación dejo salir una pequeña risa- Cuidado Temari… no valla a ser que Gaara nos de una lección como Kazekage…

-Es cierto no quiero acabar dentro de un ataúd de arena...Jajajjaa

Una leve venita empezó a latir en la cabeza del nombrado, no podía creer que sus hermanos se estén burlando delante de su persona, mas de inmediato lo comprendió y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, aquello alarmo a sus hermanos- Tal parece… -dijo con tono serio- …que ya no me temen…

Kankuro y Temari hicieron un movimiento nerviosos con las manos- no… no es eso..

-Si no es que no te temamos… solo que…

-Silencio! –Corto Gaara, con lo que ambos retrocedieron al notar la mirada que este tenia clavada en ellos- ..Comprendo que ya sepan que no soy el mismo de antes… pero…

-…pero… -Repitieron ambos impacientes.

-…Aun soy el más fuerte y guapo de los tres…

Al oír ello los dos hermanos no se lo creían, mas al notar que el menor lo había dicho con una sonrisa en la cara, intercambiaron miradas y afirmaron –De eso no tengo duda… Gaara- Respondió sonriente Temari.

Unos segundos después el trío salía al palco de la villa donde toda la aldea esperaba la salida del nuevo Kazekage, Gaara se detuvo justo antes de salir, sus hermanos le observaron.

-¿Qué ocurre? -Pregunto Kankuro

-Tal vez… aun es muy pronto… tal vez aun no lo han olvidado…- Para sorpresa del pelirrojo entre sus dos hermanos le empujaron y le hicieron salir de golpe. El silencio en el lugar era tremendo, las miradas caían todas sobre el, sin duda estaba nervioso, que se suponía que debía hacer.

Cuando por su cabeza paso la pequeña idea de salir del lugar se oyó un tremendo grito proveniente del público.

-ES GAARA! GAARA ES EL NUEVO KAZEKAGE!

Eso debía ser todo, la gente entraría en pánico y haría que abandone el lugar no había duda de ello, era lo que pensaba.

-VIVA EL KAZEKAGE!

-ARRIBA EL KAZEKAGE!

Gaara desvió la vista hacia sus hermanos era notorio que no se lo creía –Estas sorprendido verdad? –Pregunto Kankuro sin recibir respuesta de quien se veía emocionado por recibir los vítores de la gente- Es notorio que ellos saben el cambio que has dado, has defendido la villa muchas veces desde lo que ocurrió en el país de fuego… te has vuelto un valioso miembro de nuestra aldea… y no me refiero a un arma asesina como lo quería nuestro padre… sino como un gran protector…. Por eso…

-Ellos están de acuerdo- completo Temari

Gaara devolvió la vista hacia la multitud quienes aun le clamaban, dio unos pasos hacia delante, bajo la cabeza por unos instantes para aclarar su mente, luego la alzo de nuevo con una mirada firme- MI NOMBRE ES GAARA… SABAKU NO GAARA Y APARTIR DE HOY SERE KAZEKAGE….

Los gritos de aprobación no se hicieron esperar, sin duda a partir de ese dia estaba comprometido en ser el protector de la aldea… y eso era algo que haria cueste lo que le cueste.

**End flash Back**

-"La arena no siente... la arena no crece... la arena no cambia... tal vez viva en la arena pero... siento, crezco, cambio... por mi y por los que me importan... por eso es que soy el lider..." -Se dijo Gaara mientras su mirada se dirigia nuevamanete a la ventana, la tormenta de arena empezaba a bajar su fuerza- La arena se mueve con ancias pero pasa...asi igual... las cosas regresana a su calma...

Gaara dio unos pasos hacia la puerta, el lo sabia,tendria que desobedecer a sus hermanos, una sonrisa se marco en su cara- Nunca lo he hecho de todas formas... -Dijo antes de salir , la tormenta se detenia a cada paso.


End file.
